The present invention relates generally to a trailer hitch assembly and more particularly to an all-terrain vehicle (ATV)/utility vehicle (UTV) hitch assembly with multiple connection modes.
ATV/UTV tractors equipped with a trailer are commonly used in hunting, farming, landscaping, gardening and the like. Agricultural implements with pintle, chain, or strap attachments are available for use with such utility vehicles.
Although some all-terrain vehicle (ATV) manufacturers have begun installing hitch receivers, as opposed to hitch bars, on their ATVs, no standard has been agreed upon thus, depending on the accessory, the attachment can vary.
Hitch bar mounted accessories are generally not quickly attached or detached. They are generally bolted to the mount hole and require the use of tools for installation and removal.
As can easily be recognized by one skilled in the art, hitch assemblies, attachments, accessories and implements for ATVs and lawn and garden tractors need to be adaptable for the different attachment modes. Thus, a 3 way hitch assembly solving the aforementioned problems is desired.